


Love the Player (ZaDr)

by snakehands



Category: zadr - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakehands/pseuds/snakehands
Summary: AU; Just a short fanfic I wrote a while ago about pushing people too far. No GIR.Disclaimer: It's ZaDr with mature contents.I don't own Invader Zim or any of it's characters.





	1. Chapter 1

"Stop asking me to dance with you." Zim said to the drunken man who kept bothering him. "You're gross."

Zim was sitting on the stage in a very popular gay night club, close to the DJ stand. The unwelcome man pouted for a little bit then took a big gulp of his dark beer, he set it down on the stage and leaned against it right next to Zim. "Don't touch me!" Zim kicked out when the man tried to rest his hand on Zim's thigh.

"Let me get you a drink." He offered, looking around for a waiter.

"I don't drink." Zim replied quickly. He didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to himself since he was underage; not only that but he had snuck into the club with his two older friends – and one of those friends is the current DJ. That was plenty enough potential to get him thrown out of the club, he didn't need to be carded too.

"You don't like alcohol?" The man said, his speech becoming more slurred. "I bet I can get you something you'll like. What do you like better, sweet or sour?" He stared at Zim's crotch with an unmistakable look of lust on his face, seeming to forget anything else around him. Zim shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny.

"Dwicky, get the fuck out of here. We don't want to hang out with you." The third member of the gang, Ryan, said. He had a drink in each hand. One was a margarita and one was a plain soda; he gave that one to Zim and hopped up onto the stage himself, sitting with his legs dangling over the edge. "Go on." He persisted when Dwicky just stood there, scowling at him for interrupting. Dwicky grabbed his almost empty glass and walked away, obviously annoyed. However it didn't take him long to find another young man to go hit on. His new target gave him the same unhappy look that Zim had – obviously not interested.

Zim and Ryan laughed at him then took sips of their drinks. While they were quiet Ryan scanned the crowd and saw several grown men sneaking glances, or outright staring, at his young friend. "Why do the old ones always go for you?" Ryan said lightly, but actually he worried about Zim whenever he came to the club.

Zim laughed into his soda. "I know right?!" He said, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "Maybe they like my manly aura."

"Who's 'manly'? You look like a 14 year old girl." Ryan replied and Zim smacked him on the shoulder playfully.

"Jerk." Zim said, but he wasn't angry at all. "I actually like older guys." Zim confessed. He saw Ryan look at him through the corner of his eye.

"You do not." Ryan argued.

"No, I do. But not the creepy, ugly ones." Zim clarified. "I like being spoiled."

"Oh, now that makes sense, you brat . . . um, I'm getting bored; want to come over to my place?" Ryan asked and put his arm around Zim's waist, pulling him closer. A much more obvious move than he normally would make, but the alcohol was making him feel a little less inhibited than usual.

Ryan looked over at Zim when he didn't answer and saw that he was staring at something far away. He looked in the same direction and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "What are you looking at?" He asked.

"That guy over there." Zim answered.

"You mean that old guy dancing like a slut?" Ryan asked, watching a man wearing all black grinding and gyrating his hips next to a group of young men.

"Yeah." Zim said, still staring.

"Uh, no way, Zim." Ryan laughed. "There is no way you are into him – he looks helluv old. Like thirty!"

"Well, he's got a nice ass, but it's that he looks familiar to me." Zim replied and hopped down onto the floor. "I just can't think of where I may have seen him before."

Ryan's hand lowered slowly when Zim walked away – his hug and offer rejected. He watched Zim walk through the crowd over to the stranger. He leaned back on his hands, disappointed that he hadn't been able to get Zim to go home with him. "You're so clueless, Zim." He muttered under his breath. He looked back over his shoulder to the DJ, known as 'The Letter M', and saw that his friend was looking back at him sympathetically. He knew about Ryan's feelings for Zim but Zim was completely oblivious. Ryan turned around, embarrassed that The Letter M had seen him strike out again. "If only you were a few years older."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zim walked up behind the compelling stranger silently. The guys he was dancing near looked to be in their early twenties and they seemed to be having a good time. They may even be interested in going home with this man in black.

"I'm hotter than all of them." Zim said and boldly put his hand on the man's shoulder. The man turned around and blatantly looked Zim up and down, the other guys forgotten. Zim smirked, knowing that this guy was happy with what he saw.

"Hello." The man said and after a moment of internal debate put his hands on Zim's slim waist, beginning to dance again. Zim allowed the touch and actually pressed up against the man's body, moving with him. The man blinked a few times in surprise but then smiled. The two danced close to one another for the rest of the fast-paced music. The song ended and another began – a slow song. Zim looked over at The Letter M, surprised that he would play something so corny, and M gave him a thumbs up. Obviously he had put this music on just for them. Now they could talk to each other without yelling and straining to hear over the loud bass from the music.

"I'm Zim. Who are you?" Zim asked directly.

"My name is Dib." The man said. "You're straight forward, Zim; I like that."

Zim smiled coyly at that and put his arms over Dib's shoulders, moving his hips back and forth slowly, sensually. "Zim knows how to get what he wants." He said.

"I believe it." Dib replied, running his hands from Zim's waist to behind his back.

Zim turned around in Dib's grip and pressed his round little butt back into Dib's pelvis. He reached up and laced his fingers around the back of Dib's neck, still rocking his hips. Dib put his arms around Zim's chest and pressed back onto him.

Zim turned around again and laughed teasingly when he felt a hardness in Dib's crotch that hadn't been there before. He ground his hips into it and raised his leg just enough to gently nudge it with his knee.

"You smell so young. How old are you?" Dib asked, not ashamed at all of his body's reaction. He was enjoying the contact and being engulfed in the sweet scent coming from Zim's skin and hair.

"Eighteen." Zim lied. "You like them young though, don't you?"

"Yes." Dib answered easily.

"Pervert." Zim said through a grin, then ran his fingers through Dib's black hair a little bit at the back of his head, then went down into a very provocative squat in front of Dib, still moving to the music. Zim put his hands on Dib's thighs and looked up from his position low to the ground. Once they made eye contact Dib grabbed Zim by the upper arms and yanked him up to his feet.

"Come into the alley with me." Dib said.

"I don't even know you." Zim replied, though he was very amused that he was able to get this stranger so hot and bothered so quickly. "Maybe you're a murderer."

"How about the bathroom, then?" Dib persisted. "I want you. Bad."

"What kind of a guy do you think I am?" Zim said nonchalantly, still swaying to the music as if he didn't even really care how anxious Dib was getting, but in actuality he did. Normally Zim would never agree to any kind of sexual act so shortly after meeting someone, in fact he was incredibly picky with his partners and for that reason hasn't had very many. For some reason, though, there is something about Dib's personality and obvious desire for him that was drawing him in, and turning him on. Anyway, Zim was sure he wouldn't ever talk to this guy again so why not have some fun?

"Come on, I'll get you off." Zim said and held his hand out, which Dib took eagerly. Zim lead him out the door. "Where are you parked?" He asked and Dib pointed to a fancy black car in the parking lot. It was at the very end of the lot and partially hidden by some trees. There weren't any other cars around it; after so many dents and scratches he had gotten on other cars over the last few years Dib had started parking his new, expensive car where no one else was (even when it meant that he had to walk far to get to his destination). As Zim headed toward it Dib was very happy that he had started doing that – it would give them some much needed privacy.

They reached the car and Dib pulled out his keychain. He pressed one of the buttons on his remote and the car clicked as it unlocked both doors. "Give me your pants." Zim requested, walking over to the passenger side and pulling the door open. Dib hesitated at first, looking around to see if anyone could see him. There were people across the street talking among themselves and smoking but the lot itself was completely deserted. He quickly slipped his pants off and handed them over (with a silent prayer that Zim wasn't about to prank him by running off with them, or worse pull out a knife and mug him).

"Sit there." Zim pointed to the passenger seat and Dib sat in it sideways, his feet on the ground outside the car.

Zim lay out Dib's pants onto the asphalt so that he could kneel on them and not get his own black pants dirty. "Boxers, huh?" Zim chuckled, rubbing Dib's hard-on through his dark blue underwear. He spread the fabric out over top of it so he could get an idea of its size and shape.

"You're so hot." Dib moaned. "And so young."

Zim remembered that Dib had asked him earlier about his age and he had said that he is 18. "What if I told you I am actually 16?" Zim asked curiously.

"That's even hotter." Dib said and started moving his hips under Zim's hand.

"You really are a pervert." Zim said and licked the fabric over Dib's cock. "I'm not going to touch it – you may have herpes or hepatitis or something. I don't know."

Dib laughed. "I don't have any diseases." He assured his younger partner. "Promise."

Zim looked at him, unsure, then back down to his crotch. A wet spot was forming on the fabric from his dripping dick. For some reason Zim believed him and he stuck his hand into the opening at the front of his shorts and pulled his cock out. Dib flinched when Zim grabbed it roughly, but it was in a good way, and soon he was lost in a sea of pleasure.

Zim licked around the head of Dib's dick, swirling his long tongue around it. He sucked on just the tip, twisting his head a little with each nod of his head. Dib knew it wouldn't take long for him to cum if he allowed this to go on so he reached for Zim's head to push it off. Zim noticed him shifting his weight and looked up straight into his eyes. Just that small glance pushed him over the edge and Dib couldn't hold it in, he came into Zim's mouth with a loud grunt. Zim just kept the pulsating tip of Dib's cock in his mouth until it was done gushing, he then let it fall out and swallowed.

"A little bitter but I've had worse." Zim said. "That was fast, I barely even got started."

"I don't know what happened. I'm not usually so . . . you're just so amazing -" Dib faltered, turning red.

Zim smirked and started to stand up.

Dib grabbed Zim by the wrist hastily and stood up. "It's your turn." He gestured to the passenger chair that he had just vacated.

"No thanks." Zim replied, picking up Dib's pants and holding them out for him. Dib didn't move to take them or say anything so Zim continued: "I am not getting in your car."

"You don't have to - just lean against the side." Dib said and pushed Zim back against the car. After cumming so fast from that incredible BJ he wanted to at least do something with Zim that he wouldn't have to be embarrassed about.

Zim tilted his head to the side, smiling sweetly as he watched Dib put his pants back on, then kneel down in front of him. "Do you think you can handle it?" He asked. 

"I'm sure I can – OHMYGOD!" Dib gaped at the very unexpectedly long, erect dick that popped out he pulled Zim's pants down. "That thing is humongous . . . you're about to be very happy." He said proudly.

"Oh really?" Zim asked, still a little arrogant. "Why is that -?" Zim's words caught in his throat when Dib took the entire length of his member to the root into his mouth. Zim had never had a BJ by anyone without a gag reflex before and the feeling of the warm wetness of someone's mouth at the base of his dick was new to him.

"Ah." Zim panted, also approaching his climax incredibly fast. Dib moved his head back, slowly dragging his tongue along the underside of Zim's cock and it pushed him over the edge, Zim came into Dib's mouth with a quiet moan. Zim stood still for a moment, riding out his orgasm and catching his breath. When he finally opened his eyes and look down at Dib he was smirking!

"Don't even say anything." Zim said and pulled his pants up.

"It's okay, now we're even." Dib said, wiping a little bit of blue cum off of his cheek absently – he didn't even notice the strange color. The rest he had swallowed and had been surprised at how sweet it was. "You taste delicious." 

"What?" Zim laughed. 

"Never mind." Dib replied while Zim pulled his pants back into place. "Uh, get your cell phone." Zim didn't comply. "I want to exchange phone numbers."

"Oh." Zim said and pulled something small out of his backpack. It didn't look like any cell phone Dib had ever seen.

Dib hadn't noticed that Zim was wearing a backpack before and now he was looking at it curiously. "Is it made of metal?" He thought. "And no straps – how does it stay on? How weird."

Zim saw him staring at his PAK and he didn't like the unwanted scrutiny. "I don't know if your phone can . . . I mean I don't know if I want to give you my number or not." He said while turning to Dib so that he couldn't see his back anymore. 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to stalk you or anything." Dib assured him, pressing icons on the touchscreen of his iPhone to get to the menu where he could input new contacts. Zim hesitated for a few more moments then held his phone out. He pushed a button on it and an arc of electricity went from it into Dib's phone. Dib was surprised and pulled his hand away, dropping his now smoking cell. Zim quickly caught it and changed a few settings. "Here, push this." Zim held the phone out to Dib and pointed to a new icon. 

Dib took back his phone, and pressed the icon Zim had pointed to. He heard a beep but it didn't sound like it came from the device in Zim's hand, but his PAK instead. "Okay." Zim said with a subtle nod and turned to walk back to the club to his friends. 

"There's something strange about you, Zim." Dib said as the teenager walked away. 

Zim turned back. "What do you mean?" He asked, acting nonchalant again but really he was very shocked from that statement. 

"I don't know really, but you're special." Dib finished. Zim smiled in relief, then waved and walked back to the club. Dib watched him go until he re-entered the building, appreciating his tight ass, then got in his car and went home.

The next day:

"Ugh, I should have known better than to go out on a Sunday night." Dib said to himself, sitting down at his desk with his hands on his aching head. "I'm going to be hung-over for a week. I'm getting old." The clock struck 8:00 AM and a bell rang. 

"Okay everybody; sit down so I can take roll." The groups of high-schoolers broke up and the students sat at their desks, though they kept talking to each other quietly. Dib looked down his list on his computer screen then at the teenagers, mentally noting who was present in his class and who was absent. He froze when he got to the bottom of his attendance list and saw a very familiar name: 'Zim.'

"Uh, is there a Zim in this class?" Dib asked, nervously scanning the seats and not seeing the beautiful boy from the night before.

"He's always late, Dr. Membrane." One student replied.

"When he decides to come to school at all." Another one piped in, some of the kids laughed at that. 

Dib went back through some old attendance files and saw that this Zim did indeed rarely show up for class – just a few times a month - yet he is a straight A student. "It can't be him; there are no 18-year-old students in any of my classes. And none of them are that hot, I would have noticed." Dib thought, feeling relief wash over him as he reasoned this to himself. 

His students started looking at each other in the silence, waiting for the class to begin. "Um, Dr. Membrane?" One said tentatively and it shook Dib out of his stupor. 

"Oh, uh pass up your homework from Friday and turn your text books to Chapter 7." He started. "Today we start Integration." Some students did so silently and others decided to moan and groan at this information. Dib stood and walked across the aisles slowly, picking up the homework papers and beginning his lecture. He used his remote control to start his powerpoint presentation. The first slide showed a very complicated-looking equation. "To begin, class, let's look at the definition of the derivative as a function of x . . . " As soon as he started talking he saw the familiar look of boredom glaze over everyone's face. Some students were at least attempting to listen and take notes, but others were staring into space or texting each other. As long as it doesn't disturb anyone who is trying to listen Dib didn't care what his students did, if they fail then it's their own fault. 

Dib was at the end of the last aisle when the door whooshed open then slammed shut. He turned around to see who had just come in but only saw a green blur as the person ran past him and plunked down into a desk in the back row. 

"Late again, Zim!" One of the boys next to him said playfully. Zim pulled a tiny round CD out of his PAK and nudged the student in front of him on the shoulder with it. When she turned around he gave it to her so she could pass it up to the front.

"Like Dr. Membrane ever notices –" Zim looked over to the teacher and stopped in mid-sentence. Dib Membrane was looking straight at him.

"Zim -?" Dib said numbly.

"Ohhhhh ya, that's why you looked so familiar! You're my fucking math teacher!" Zim said, standing up. Everyone stopped whatever it was they were doing to look at Zim. "You look a lot different with your glasses off and your hair styled." 

The class all turned from Zim to look at Dr. Membrane at the same time, perfectly synchronized. He was standing there with his eyes and mouth hanging wide open. "Dib?" Zim said and started to walk up the aisle toward him. 

"Oh my Glob." Was all Dib said, then he turned around and ran out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"OMG OMG OMG. This is so bad!" Dib said to himself as he rushed to his office. 

"Dib, wait!" Zim called from down the hall, following.

"Don't call me by my first name! I'm Dr. Membrane to you!" He yelled and picked up his pace. He heard Zim laugh far behind him and turned to look, but suddenly Zim was right next to him. 

"We're beyond such formalities now, don't you think?" Zim said.

Dib blinked in surprise then sped up even more, just about jogging passed the lockers now. "This isn't funny, Zim. Why didn't you tell me you were a high school student? One of MY students!"

"I forgot you were my teacher – I don't come to school very much." Zim said, easily keeping pace with Dib even though his legs were so much shorter. "And I never pay attention. Why didn't you recognize me? I'm the only green person in town." 

"It was dark, I couldn't tell you had green skin!" Dib replied quickly. "And those weird purple eyes!"

"Well, I told you I'm 16." Zim retorted, a little insulted by Dib calling his eyes 'weird'.

Dib stopped. "You said you were 18!" He yelled, then realized he was still at school and made sure the hallway was still empty – however there were lessons going on behind closed doors. "I thought when you said you were 16 it was just . . . you . . . role playing!" He whispered.

"Strange role for me to play." Zim said. "So does that mean your role was the creepy old pedophile?"

Dib gave him a dirty look then took the last few steps into his office. "Just go back to class! Last night never happened! It can't have happened!" He insisted and slammed the door closed.

"Why?" Zim said to him through the locked door. "I felt a connection to you and I know you felt one with me." Zim didn't know it but on the other side of the door Dib was sitting at his desk with his hands on his head again – trying to keep himself from panicking. 

"Zim, be quiet! There are people –"

"So what if you're my teacher?" Zim's voice said from right behind Dib. Dib jumped up and backed away from his desk – Zim was sitting on the window sill. "I won't tell anyone." 

"High school teacher, Zim! High school!" Dib yelled back. "You're a minor! I would never have done that with you if I knew - how did you get through the window so fast? This is the second floor."

"You're . . . dumping me?" Zim interrupted, looking sincerely upset.

"We were never together, how can I dump someone I'm not even in a relationship with?" Dib said. "I can't work here anymore. Zim, please just go back to class and let me figure out what I'm going to do." 

"There's no class to go back to; everyone left when you walked out." Zim answered tersely. "And where I come from 16 is considered adult." 

"Oh right, where are you from? Uganda?" Dib replied, not believing him. 

"No." Zim answered simply, not hearing the sarcasm in Dib's words. "Where's that?" 

"It's in Africa, Zim." Dib answered, exasperated. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. 

Zim realized then how truly distraught his teacher was and felt sympathy for him. "I'm older than you think." Zim said, ready to tell Dib the truth about his origins if only it would make him feel better. "So you don't need to worry so much."

"I know exactly how old you are." Dib replied. "You're 2 years too young."

"I am here, but in Irken years I'm –"

"'Irken years'?" Dib interrupted, finally looking at Zim again. "Is that one of those stupid 'henway' jokes? This really isn't a good time for joking, Zim. This is serious."

"What's a 'henway'?" Zim asked, confused.

"About two pounds." Dib answered but he wasn't laughing. 

Zim blinked, he no idea what Dib was talking about but he at least he was calming down. "Dib, I don't want to explain it but I promise you that I have been alive for more than 16 years." Zim said and approached Dib. He brought his face very close to the older man's, ghosting a sweet kiss on Dib's mouth. 

Dib didn't pull away, he looked deep into Zim's eyes. "That doesn't make any sense." He said quietly. Zim kissed his mouth again, this time a little firmer but still gently. Dib found himself kissing Zim back without even meaning to and his breathing sped up. Zim smiled but didn't stop, he pushed Dib back onto his desk and positioned himself between Dib's legs. 

"You still want me, right?" Zim asked, pressing his body against Dib's like he had on the dance floor. 

Dib just looked at him. He didn't want to answer for fear of what he would say and what it would mean. "I don't know . . . " He finally answered. 

Zim pushed him back onto the desk and climbed over top of him. "You do." He corrected. "It's okay, you can say it." Zim then unbuttoned Dib's shirt and spread it open. He leaned down and ran his tongue along Dib's collar bone. "Tell me you want me." Zim said and kissed Dib's neck a few times. 

"Uh . . . I can't think straight with you doing that." Dib whispered but he pulled Zim's shirt off over his head. 

"You don't need to think, your body is more honest anyway." Zim said and sat down on Dib's thighs. He unzipped his own pants and pulled his cock out, stroking it a little for Dib to see.

"What are you?" Dib asked, watching a bluish fluid drip out of Zim's dick and run down his hand while he rubbed himself. His dick wasn't like a man's usually is; it was longer and thinner, and curved to a point instead of a helmet-shape. Also it was purple and ribbed. 

"Just an ordinary high school student." Zim answered, rocking his hips when he felt Dib become hard underneath him. 

"No, not ordinary." Dib said when Zim lifted himself up and opened his pants. Dib's cock was painfully hard and popped out readily. Zim positioned himself above it then sat down slowly, taking it all the way inside of him. "Remember? You're special."

Zim smiled, looking shyly to the side as he began to move his body back and forth. Dib sighed happily and put his hands on Zim's butt, helping him move. He rocked his hips in time with Zim's slowly. 

After a few minutes of slow and intimate love making the school bell rang. Zim sat up and watched the students file out of the classes into the quad through the window. He didn't stop moving, in fact he sped up his pace. "Hey Dib, if anyone were to look up they can easily see me through the window." He looked down at Dib mischievously. "With the way I'm moving they would know instantly we're doing." 

"What?!" Dib said, jerked out of his blissful daze. "Zim, get down!" 

Zim started bouncing even faster. "It's kind of hot." He said, teasing. "Hey!" He yelled then instantly ducked when a few students looked up, giggling.

Dib grabbed Zim's neck then and held him down, thrusting hard and fast up into him. "You so bad." He whispered gruffly into Zim's ear - or into the side of his head where an ear would be if he had one. Dib didn't notice this, however, since Zim's black hair was long enough to cover it. "I'll have to look out for you." 

"Ah." Zim gasped, unable to reply now that Dib was fucking him so hard. His body rocked back and forth with the force of Dib's hips. "I'm going to cum!" He said then clenched his teeth together and did just that, all over Dib's stomach and chest.

"Me too!" Dib said, a little too loud. Zim remembered how loud he had grunted the last time and he put both hands over Dib's mouth. Dib thrust a few more times then cried out, but his voice was muffled by Zim's hands. He emptied himself into Zim then relaxed, panting. He looked up into Zim's eyes and couldn't help but laugh, pulling Zim's hands away from his face. 

Zim started to sit up and turn to look out the window again but Dib grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back down. He kissed Zim fiercely. "Stay here." 

"Okay." Zim answered with a happy smile, getting comfortable and snuggling with his new lover on the hard, cramped desk. "I get it!" Zim said after a few minutes. "It's 'what's a HEN WEIGH'? About 2 pounds! That's so dumb!" Zim laughed. 

"Yeah, it is." Dib said and laughed along with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Dib pushed his thick cock deep inside of Zim's ass one last time then pulled out quickly, enjoying watching his white cum spill out and dribble all over Zim's green back. Dib smeared the mess around with his hand, rubbing it into Zim's skin. Then spun the shorter male around and leaned his body against the tree they had been using for balance.

"Let me watch." Dib said and stood back, but just a little, to give Zim some room to get himself off. Zim blushed, aroused by such scrutiny from his boyfriend, and he started masturbating in front of him. It only took a few moments and out shot his blue semen, splattering on the ground between their feet. Dib scooped some off of Zim's hand and rubbed it into the skin of his own pale stomach.

"You like doing that, don't you?" Zim asked, also rubbing it into Dib's stomach.

"Yeah." Dib answered, hugging Zim tightly. "It's like we're marking each other." Dib said, looking deep into Zim's eyes. "We're exclusive now, right?"

"I'm not seeing anyone else if that's what you mean." Zim replied, looking back just as intensely.

"That's good. Keep it that way." Dib insisted. "Don't let anyone else touch you but me."

"Does that mean you're only seeing me, too?" Zim asked flirtily.

"Yes." Dib answered. "You're mine, and I'm yours." He said. Zim felt a little embarrassed by how serious the conversation had gotten and grabbed his pants from the ground silently. Dib looked around from where they were in a grove of trees along the field in the back of the high school. Kids were even out playing soccer and running the track just a few yards away. Dib had found out early in their relationship that Zim liked to do it in public. The potential for getting caught thrilled Zim and turned him on immensely. Dib didn't like it, he knew if they did get caught it would be a lot of trouble for both of them, but he did allow it occasionally just to please his lover. And when Zim is pleased, Dib is pleased.

The bell rang. "Lunch is over; it's time to go back to class." Dib said, also dressing himself.

"Do I have to?" Zim pouted, fixing his tousled black hair with his fingers.

"That is the rule." Dib replied firmly. "If we're going to be doing this you need to go to school properly every day. And you must pass all of your classes at the end of the year."

"I always get As." Zim said, sulkily. Dib gave him a stern look, not budging, and Zim couldn't help but give in. "Yes, Sir."

"Ooh, is it wrong that I really like it when you call me that?" Dib asked, taking Zim's hands into his and pulled the boy closer.

"Yes." Zim said lightly and they gave each other one last kiss before they had to part ways. Dib left first, heading toward his office. Zim waited until he got about halfway there then headed the other way, toward his next class.

Zim had never been in such an intimate and serious relationship. He had never loved anyone like he had come to love Dib and he knew he never would again. Every time he thought about Dib, which was all of the time, he felt unbelievably happy and a little nervous at the same time. His friends at school had noticed his perpetual good mood and knew that he had a significant other; however Zim would make sure that they would never find out who it is.

"Hey, loverboy." Keef said when Zim stood next to him by the door of his Physics class, waiting for it to be unlocked. "You look even happier now than you did this morning. How was your lunch break?" Keef asked knowingly. Zim smiled and Keef shook his head. "I need a girlfriend." He decided.

The two went to class, goofing around in the back like they always did. The pair had been best friends since they were 12 years old, but while Zim could still get good grades when not paying attention Keef was not so lucky - his antics had gotten him on academic probation.

"Come on, Zim. Tell me who your girlfriend is." Keef prodded. It was about the millionth time Keef had asked that and Zim still refused to tell. "Is she pretty?" He asked.

"Of course." Zim said dreamily, thinking about his beloved.

"Is it Gretchen?" Keef asked next.

"No. What?" Zim said, then noted that Keef sighed in relief. "You think Gretchen is pretty?"

"Yeah, kinda." Keef answered awkwardly. "But I know I wouldn't have chance with her against you."

Zim stared at his friend, shocked that he had just admitted that. "Go talk to her, stupid." Zim finally said.

"Don't try to change the subject!" Keef protested.

"Keef, come sit in this chair next to me and pay attention." Their teacher said, pulling his chair from his desk and putting it right by the penboard. Zim snickered when his friend unhappily complied. Keef looked back at Zim after he sat down, giving him a dirty look.

Zim laughed at him again then looked down at the empty page before him – he never took notes he just pulled his notebook out and doodled on it. This time he doodled things that made him think of Dib – a neutral 'happy' face, a scythe, a tree. He didn't even know how long he was in his own thoughts, it felt like only a few minutes but then the bell rang again. Keef jumped up and ran back to Zim, eager to interrogate him while they walked to their next classes together.

And so went the rest of the day – Zim went to his classes without incident. At the end of the day he and Keef met up again at their lockers, which were right next to each other on the second floor. The two always walked home together as well since they lived close-by. Zim pulled some books out of his locker and closed it. Keef closed his next then looked at Zim and yelped.

"What?!" Zim said anxiously.

"You have a spider in your hair!" Keef answered. "Ew!"

"AH! GET IT OUT!" Zim yelled and saw it through the corner of his eye. He cringed, very afraid of insects (especially spiders). "GETITOUT!"

Keef reached out and just as he put his hand in Zim's hair Dib walked out of his classroom, right next to the two students. He took one look at Zim, who was still cringing and looking afraid, with Keef's hand in his hair and immediately came to the wrong conclusion. He grabbed Keef's hand and slammed it into the lockers behind him. "Don't touch him!" He yelled. All of the students within earshot in the hallway stopped to see what was going on.

"Ouch! What the Hell?" Keef said. "It was a spider!"

Dib looked over at Zim, who did indeed have a spider hanging off of a lock of his hair. Zim was looking back at him wide-eyed but the edges of his mouth were curled up in a tiny, delighted smile. Dib let go of Keef, turning his attention to Zim. He knocked the spider to the ground then stepped on it, smooshing it to death. Dib then grabbed Zim's wrist and pulled him down to his office, which wasn't that far away, and locked the door. All of the students looked at each other and some laughed, then continued on with their day. Keef didn't know if he should stay and wait or leave without Zim, and he didn't know if he was in trouble or what had just happened. He ultimately decided to get his things and go home himself; he didn't feel like waiting around until Zim got out of detention.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I told you not to let anyone else touch you!" Dib said brusquely, pacing off his anger.

"You're jealous." Zim said, becoming very happy by his lover's possessive behavior.

"He had his grubby hand on you!" Dib yelled, stopping in front of Zim. "And you were letting him!"

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Zim said and snuggled into Dib's protective arms. He could tell that Dib was still very agitated and Zim dropped down onto his knees. Before Dib could react Zim was pulling his belt off. Dib allowed Zim to rip open his pants and pull them down to his ankles. Zim looked up at Dib, his face was still flushed with his anger but now his desire to possess Zim completely could be seen. Zim happily took Dib's erect member into his mouth and started bobbing his head on it. "I've never felt so loved." Zim thought, staring deeply at Dib's face. And he decided he liked that look.

A few days later:

Dib had started letting Zim stay over at his house and giving him rides to school in the morning. Even though Dib lived close to school and it wasn't really worth driving (he had to drop Zim off only a few blocks from his house so they were not seen together) they still did it, just to stay together a few more precious minutes every morning.

"Zim, you're going to make me late again." Dib said. They were sitting in Dib's car and it was time for Zim to get out but he was lingering. He had crawled into Dib's lap and sent the chair back, effectively pinning Dib underneath him. Even though he said this Dib was still very happy to neck with Zim for a little longer, as they were doing now.

Zim had become very clingy with Dib lately; he had dropped all of his guards and trusted the older man whole-heartedly. Dib knows that Zim is actually quite sensitive and so he goes out of his way to indulge and spoil Zim to show his love. Actually Dib quite liked having such a passionate and pure-hearted lover to dote on, it made him feel young again and needed. Seeing Zim smile always made his heart flutter in a way that nothing else could.

Zim had been stalling lately, insisting on cuddling and making out before he would get out of Dib's car. Because of this Dib knew that he needed to park away from the common streets, and into deserted alleys instead. "Let's do it again." Zim said into Dib's neck. This was another thing that he had been doing lately – wanting to have sex several times a day.

"We did it three times last night, Zim." Dib protested. "I can't keep doing this."

Zim stopped nibbling on Dib's neck and looked at him, crushed.

"Just give me the day off, okay? I'm a lot older than you, remember." Dib asked, putting his hands on Zim's face. "Go to school, now." He chuckled.

Zim nodded unhappily and exited the car quickly. Dib sat up and watched as Zim ran down the street toward the high school, feeling guilty. But he really did need the break. "I'll make it up to him tomorrow." Dib whispered to himself and drove away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zim was mopey all day through school after that. He didn't come to see Dib at lunch like he usually does and was late to three classes, then he even skipped his last class all together. Keef had noticed his foul mood and wanted to ask Zim what was going on but kept stopping himself from asking, Zim's face just looked too scary so he kept his mouth shut.

Keef skipped class with Zim and followed him when he went to the quad. Zim sat on one of the benches that faced Dib's office and looked up at his window, frowning irritably. He knew that this is Dib's free period and that he was in his office now, though he couldn't see him. "How dare he reject me." Zim thought. "I can have any guy I want and I chose him. How could he not want to do it whenever I want?" 

Keef stopped rambling and noticed that Zim was staring at the second story and looked up at it as well, seeing no one and nothing interesting. "What are you looking at?" He asked and Zim looked back at him quickly.

"Nothing." He snapped. 

"Okay." Keef said, a little defensively. "So as I was saying: I was watching Gretchen today during lunch and –"

Zim wasn't listening to his friend as he chattered on about something or other. He just kept staring at the window, getting more and more upset the more he thought about what had happened that morning. Suddenly he saw Dib appear in the window and jumped in surprise. Zim knew that Dib had seen him by the face that he made, obviously not happy that Zim was cutting class. "Listen to me!" Keef yelled, startling Zim out of his trance. Keef grabbed his green friend by his cheeks and turned his head to face him. "I swear you have ADHD –"

"HEY! What did I say about touching other students, Keef?!" Dib yelled from his window. Zim grinned slyly but didn't turn to look. 

"Sorry! Oh shit, he's coming down." Keef said and grabbed his backpack. "Gotta go!" He said and ran off. Zim stayed on the bench, waiting for Dib to come down and scold him. 

It didn't take long for Dib to reach the quad. "He must have run down the stairs." Zim thought to himself happily. Dib marched over to Zim and stood over him, hands on his hips. 

Zim turned toward him slowly. "Yes?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Come with me." Dib ordered and Zim gladly did so. They walked back up to Dib's office where Dib ravaged Zim over and over, making a mess of themselves until it grew dark. Zim felt Dib's love for him rejuvenated by being re-claimed, his earlier bad disposition forgotten, and they both fell asleep in each other's arms. 

A few days later:

Dib was starting to feel like a stalker. Every time he saw Zim around school he was either with Keef (whom he decided he hates) or some other pretty boy or girl, flirting with them. Therefore he has started watching Zim all the time and even went as far as to follow him to classes during passing periods.

Zim loved the attention. He had found that the more intimate he got with someone else in front of him the more jealous and possessive Dib got. Several times he had pulled Zim into his office and fucked his brains out, making sure he knew who he belonged to. 

"Why are you always flirting with other people in front of me?" Dib asked him one day in his office. Zim was in Dib's lap in the computer chair, facing him with his legs hanging over the arm-rests. They were resting from a particularly vigorous round of love making. 

"I'm not flirting, I'm just being friendly." Zim said off-handedly. "It's not my fault lots of people want to fuck me." Zim said, smirking then turning his back to gather up his clothes.

Dib stared at him incredulously. "And do you want fuck them?" Dib asked, buttoning his pants and pulling down his shirt

"Some of them." Zim replied, enjoying the tone of Dib's voice as it became thick with emotion. 

"Would you do that, Zim? Even though we're supposed to be exclusive, would you fuck someone else if given the chance?" Dib persisted.

Zim straightened out his clothes and turned back to his lover. "Maybe." He said flippantly, leaning on Dib's desk casually. "Maybe I already have." 

"Zim, I don't want to play games with you!" Dib yelled. "If you can't commit to me then I think this relationship is over." Dib stated and stood up, walking to the door.

"What?" Zim said, his blood running cold. He suddenly realized that he had gone too far.

Dib held the door open for Zim to leave. "Please go home now, it's late." He didn't look up as he said it, just kept his hurt gaze on the ground.

"Wait! You don't mean that, right?" Zim cried and ran to Dib, putting his hands on Dib's shoulders. "I haven't done it with anyone else, I swear!" 

"Sorry, Zim. I just can't trust you." Dib said and removed Zim's hands. "You never consider my feelings and I don't need such a selfish lover. I'm too old for that." 

"Don't throw me away." Zim implored quietly. "I need you." 

Dib sighed shakily, obviously disheartened by the entire situation. "I guess this means you can go back to skipping all of your classes again." He finally said and pushed Zim back out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He turned to get his belongings to go home but only made one step before he collapsed onto the ground. "Damnit." Dib cursed under his breath and sat his back against the door, covering his face in dismay. 

Zim stared at the other side of the door for what felt like a very long time, shocked. Several times he almost shouted apologies and implored for Dib to take him back but he just couldn't seem to get the words out. He put his hands and forehead against the door, shedding a few silent pink tears. "Dib." He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Zim hadn't come to school for three days. Dib was still mad about the break-up and didn't want to be worried about Zim, but he was. The bell rang signifying the end of the class that Zim should have been in and the students got up to leave. "Hey, Zita?" Dib said as a girl with short, purple hair walked past his desk on her way out. Dib had seen her talking to and flirting with Zim often.

"What?" She replied, a little defensively.

"I was just wondering if anyone is giving Zim the homework assignments he is missing?" Dib asked, feeling stupid for saying anything now.

"Uh, no." She replied contemptuously. "No one ever does."

"Oh." He answered. "Why not?"

"Pssh, suddenly you care after half of the year has gone by?" She continued, glaring at him harshly. "How often has he turned in homework this year? Like three times?"

Dib remembered then that Zim always did his homework on a little round computer disk, like the kind he had handed in the day Dib had realized he was in his class - and he remembered only getting a few of them. Dib dropped his gaze, unable to look her in the face any longer. "You better get to your next class now." He replied pathetically.

"Uh-huh." She said and walked out of the room.

Dib looked at Zim's empty seat again, thinking about what he had said about maybe sleeping with other people behind Dib's back and then he didn't feel so guilty anymore. "You did it to yourself, Zim." He whispered, forcing himself to believe it. "I'll show you what it feels like . . . "

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zim was sitting on his bed with his knees up, resting his head on them. He hadn't slept or eaten in three days, hadn't even really moved from that spot. It was his first experience being on the receiving end of a break up, his first time being broken up from someone he truly loved, and he had no coping mechanism for it. So he sat there, sometimes he cried and sometimes he just stared at nothing for hours on end. And constantly he thought of Dib, unable to get the man out of his head for any reprieve.

"You haven't done anything in days, Master." Zim's house computer said, actually trying to sound sympathetic. "Why don't you work on some of your experiments? The attack squid misses you –"

"Don't talk to me . . ." Zim said, irritable after being woken up from his stupor. ". . . about my mission."

"Okaaaaaaaaay, why don't you call in to the Tallests? That always makes you feel better." Computer suggested.

Zim didn't answer, just ground his teeth loudly; a clear warning that Computer was making him angry.

"You can't just sit there like that! Either work on taking over the planet or go to school and be of this planet!" Computer ordered.

Zim looked up, eyes puffy from crying. "You can't tell me what to do, I'm your Master." He said.

"Negative. After three days of inactivity my programming tells me to intervene." Computer replied smartly. "Now I will motivate you." A mechanical arm descended from the ceiling and shot a laser at the mattress right next to where Zim was sitting. He jumped out of the way just in time but only barely, feeling the heat from the blast on his leg. Zim looked at the smoking hole that was his bed now, very surprised to have been attacked by his own device.

"What the –?" He started again but this time the Computer shot a laser right between his feet. He ran to the door and looked behind him. The laser was mere inches from his face – there would be no escaping a shot this time.

"Where are you going?" Computer asked, ready to shoot Zim in the face if he gave the wrong answer.

Zim accessed his internal clock and saw that it was Friday night. "I am going to the club." He said confidently, but inside he was terrified of being killed on the spot.

"Acceptable." Computer replied happily and retracted the weapon back into the mass of computer cables in the ceiling of his house. "Have a good time."

Zim took a deep and relieved breath then got out of the house as quickly as he could, not even pausing long enough to get a change of clothes. "Good things Irkens don't stink like Humans." He thought as he ran down the street.

A few hours later:

Zim had been hoping that his older friends, Ryan and The Letter M, would be at the club that night but they weren't. He couldn't just try to go in through the front door; he would be carded for sure. If M were DJ'ing he could sneak in the back while he was unloading his equipment so he decided to call him and ask if he would come down, and bring his key to the back door.

"Well I got nothing else to do." M said during their phone conversation. "Okay, gimme 20 minutes."

It had been an hour and still no sign of M. "I know he's a flake but come on – he always likes coming here." Zim thought, leaning against the corner of the building, just out of sight of the bouncer at the door. "Should have offered him some 'weed' –"

Zim spotted a black sports car that parked in the back of the lot. He stood up from the wall, not sure if he wanted to run towards Dib when he got out or if he wanted to run away. Dib came around the front and opened the passenger side door. Out stepped a beautiful, leggy blonde woman and Zim's heart sank.

"No." He whispered, trembling, and shook his head subtly when Dib looked at him. Dib smirked and shut the door behind her, then hooked his elbow around her hand and walked her to the entrance. Zim didn't notice that the whole time Dib was watching him – he could only watch his replacement with horror. "Please, no."

"I'm happy you finally accepted my invitation to go out, but I think this is a gay club -" The woman was saying but Dib wasn't paying attention. At first he was thinking how lucky it was that Zim had decided to come to the club that night, but as he watched Zim's reaction the boy began to deteriorate and it alarmed him. She followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at. "Oh, looks like he drank too much." She commented. "Poor little guy."

Zim fell to his hands and knees, eyes wide but unseeing. He curled his hands into fists, dragging his fingers across the sidewalk as he did so. The motion ripped through his black gloves and tore off the tips of his claws - causing his fingers to bleed. "NO!" He shrieked, breaking down into sobs. "No, he's mine!"

Dib's resolve broke and he ran over to Zim as quickly as he could. He picked the quivering mess of tears and panic that Zim had become up into his arms and ran with him to his car. His date watched, surprised that Dib had just left her behind like that.

"Zim, calm down." Dib said once they were in the safety of his car. He pushed Zim's hair back from his face and put his hand on his green cheek, but Zim just kept crying. "Please calm down, it's okay." Dib cooed and pushed the chair back, then took Zim into his lap. He was reminded then just how fragile this person is – not only in stature but also emotionally. "I just did that to make you jealous, we're not together. It was really immature and mean of me. Please stop crying." He squeezed him tightly and finally the boy began to calm down.

Zim sat up, breath still hitching, and looked deep into Dib's eyes. "I'm so sorry for what I did, if I could take it back I would." Zim told Dib. Apologies were not something Zim was very experienced with but this one came easily because he felt this with all of his heart. "I ruined everything."

"No you didn't, don't say that." Dib said. "I'm sorry too; I over-reacted and then this whole thing with Melissa-" He cleared his throat awkwardly and looked toward the club to see if she was still there. She wasn't and he was grateful for that. "I'll talk to her tomorrow." Dib decided.

"You've got me acting so stupid. The thought of you with someone else . . . it just made me crazy." Dib explained. "I love you so much –"

"Really?" Zim smiled through his tears. 

Dib realized that this was the first time he had told Zim that he loves him. He wiped Zim's tears away with his thumbs and caressed his wet cheek. "Yeah." He said. 

Zim looked down, his face turning blue as he blushed. Dib gently took Zim's chin in his fingers and raised his head back up to look into his eyes. "I love you." He said and Zim scrunched his eyes closed, embarrassed. Dib chuckled at his innocent reaction and planted a kiss on Zim's mouth. A tiny moan escaped Zim's throat and he returned it readily, pushing his tongue into Dib's mouth. Zim's breathing was very fast and Dib felt him becoming hard in his lap. 

"Zim." Dib said and ran his tongue across Zim's bottom lip. Zim moaned again, a tear slipped out of his eye and slid down his cheek. Dib pushed Zim back against the steering wheel and opened his own pants. He grabbed Zim's hand and put it around his erect, twitching dick and Zim started pumping his hand up and down it expertly right away. Dib next undid Zim's pants and reached in and grasped his purple cock and started moving his hand with Zim's. 

Zim leaned forward and the two locked lips again while jerking each other off. It didn't take very long, both hadn't had any sexual activity for the past few days and their bodies were starved for it, and they actually came into each other's hands at the same time. The white and blue semen mixed together and made a very pretty light blue color, causing Dib to smile. He reached into the back and grabbed his gym towel so he could clean up the mess they had made.

"I love you, too." Zim said quietly and Dib stopped his cleaning.

"We're pretty cheesy, aren't we?" Dib said with a small chuckle. 

"Yeah." Zim replied, wrapping his arms around his lover and hugging him tightly. Dib hugged him back and the two stayed that way, holding each other tightly, for quite some time before they broke apart and Dib drove them back to his house.

Two days later:

Zim came to his math class early for once. He was leaning over Dr. Membrane's table but then straightened up immediately once other students started coming in, hoping that no one had seen them kissing. He ran over to his desk and sat down, a little flustered. Dib, being more mature and experienced, was able to put on a serious face as his students sat down. Some of them were looking at Zim and teasing him because of his adorable appearance and Dib had to turn around and erase some random marks on the penboard to hide his pleased and mischievous smile. 

Zita came in and sat at a desk that normally wasn't hers, right by Zim. "You're back." She commented, stating the obvious.

"Yep." Zim answered, moving his hand when Zita tried to put hers over it. She gave him a curious look, Zim had never refused her touch before. 

"Are you okay? You look a little flushed." She said, gently brushing some of Zim's hair out of his eyes. She moved in for a kiss but Zim moved away from her. "Zita, please don't." 

"Why?" She asked, losing patience. "We always do this." She said, again reaching for Zim's hands. Zim quickly flicked his eyes to Dib, hoping he wasn't watching but of course he was. Zim could see that jealous look coming back onto his face and even though he loved to see his lover like that he didn't want to do anything that could jeopardize their relationship ever again.

"My partner doesn't like it." He replied simply. 

"Well she's not here right now, is she?" Zita said suggestively. "So it doesn't matter."

"When is class going to start?" Zim thought desperately. "No, SHE isn't." Zim said, which really wasn't a lie since Dib was a HE. "But it matters to me."

The bell rang then, signaling the beginning of class time. "Zita, take your seat." Dib said with a quick, approving smile at Zim. 

"Suddenly so righteous." Zita said with a scowl. "Jerk!" She gave Zim one last dirty look then haughtily went to her seat and plopped down in it, sulking. 

"Okay, let's get started . . . " Dib said happily and began teaching his class. 

 

The end


End file.
